ultimatescreamqueensfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Michelle Gellar
Sarah Michelle Gellar is an American Actress. Born in 1977 in New York City, she rose to fame as Buffy Summers in the Supernatural TV Series, Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Since Gellar has gone on to star in the cult horrors; I Know What You Did Last Summer, Scream 2 and The Grudge. Notable Horrors I Know What You Did Last Summer Gellar stars as Helen Shivers in the Kevin Williamson penned slasher I Know What You Did Last Summer. Appearing as the second leading female her death scene is the longest in the film and amongst various other films. Helen is best friends with Julie James the summer she and their boyfriends hit an unidentified man but decide to cover it up. A summer later, Helen is working in her families store when the past comes back to haunt her. Reuniting with Julie and Ex Barry, he is killed causing her to be taken from her pagent. In custody with a police officer. Lead into an alley way, the officer is murdered where a chase insues. Escaping him several times she is killed moments from help. Scream 2 In 1997, Gellar had an extended cameo role in Scream 2. Although receiving a starring credit she only features in two scenes. Seen as a Film Student she partakes in a heated debate on horror sequences. Gellar later appears alone in her Sorority House as 'Sober Sister'. Receiving a call from GhostFace she behind to panic, roaming the house she comes upon her friend who is just about to leave. Now actually alone in the house Ghost Face breaks out of the closet and chases Gellar up two flights of stairs. Reaching the top floor she is stabbed numerous times before being thrown over the balcony. Her kill is later seen on a tape that Dewey and Gale witness being played by Ghost Face. The Grudge Portraying Karen Davis in the 2004 remake of the Japanese Horror, Ju-On, it is the first time she stars as the main protagonist. In the film, Karen moves to Japan with boyfriend, Doug. Working as a carer she is given her first house visit. Unbeknownst to her, it is the house where the previous tenants where killed in a brutal fashion concerning betrayl that resulted in the family coming back as Onryos. Caring for the elderly lady who now lives there, she watched a black entity kill her. Waking up in the hospital the next morning, the police believe it to be a heartattack. As Karen goes on with her day she discovers the houses dark past where she now begins to be haunted by the ghosts even in public. Wanting to put a stop to it all after realising there is no end to what has started she pleads boyfriend, Doug to take her home. However Karen learns Doug has found out about the houses past she goes to it. Running to the house, Karen finds herself in a time shift. Where she witnesses the wife of the families obsession discover her dead body and escape. Exiting the time shirt she finds her boyfriend half-dead, where attempting to crawl out the house, the dead body, Kayako, crawls down the stairs absurd kills Doug. Helpless, Karen sets the house alight. Surviving Karen is taken to confirm Doug's body where she is attacked by Kayako. The Grudge 2 Gellar reprised her role as Karen Davis in the 2006 sequel. Locked up in a hospital he sister, Aubrey, comes to bring her back under her mothers orders. But after being restrained Kayako grabs her hand alerting Karen to escape swiftly past the guards. Where once reaching the roof, Karen is cornered to the ledge only for her to disappear. In a moment of relief she reappears she pulls her from off the building to her death. Karen is once again seen later in the film, in a time shift, Aubrey sees her looking for Doug, only to be lead to the ghosts. Others ; The Return Gellar starred as the main character in Psychological Thriller, The Return. Where upon returning to Texas she begins to ensue visions of a woman's death, which she soon ensures herself. ; Possession In 2009, her most recent film, Gellar, starring as the main character, Possession. Her husband's brother comes to stay with them only for them to be in the same crash causing their souls to swap. ; Ringer On the CW Sarah Michelle Gellar took on a duel role in Noir-Thriller Series, Ringer, where she assumes the role of her presumed dead sister for a better life.